Only Hope
by kiagirl
Summary: Bella is 14 years old and loses both of her parents. She moves in with the family that she knows best, the Hales. What happens when the Cullens move in next door to the Hales? Will Bella be able to accept friends? Everyone is human! My first FanFic posted
1. Chapter 1

**I have written many FanFictions so far but haven't posted any. I was planning on finishing all of them before I posted them but I wanted to see if anyone liked my writing before I continued. My friend says the one she read was good and she told me what to change so I hope this isn't too bad. These stories just pop into my head and I type them so I will just have to wait and see who reads them. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of Twilight but I do own a copy of it along with the audiobooks.**

**Only Hope**

Chapter 1:

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella. My father, Charlie, was a cop and died in a shoot out when I was only four years old. Before my father's death, we lived in Forks, Washington. After he left us my mother, Renee, decided we would move to Phoenix, Arizona. A couple years later my mom was diagnosed with leukemia. I didn't know what that meant at the time but now I most definitely do. At first the doctors thought they got rid of it but it started to progress and eventually became too much for her body to function properly.

I am now 14 years old and am waiting in the hospital for the results from my mother's most recent tests. She is my best friend and I know she is dieing. She is becoming weaker every day and now has to stay in the hospital 24/7. I can't stand to see her suffer any longer. It is just too hard for both of us. We have discussed where I would go and live if she was to move on. I would be moving in with my aunt and uncle and my two cousins. They live in Salt Lake City, Utah. My mom and I would visit them for Christmas every year. I am not a big fan of the extreme weather changes at all. Summer is extremely hot and winter is extremely cold. I love my family dearly but I just wish they lived somewhere else.

I couldn't help but think about how much my life would be changing again. Being the only child and having to take care of my sick mother, I have been used to being alone. I never talked at school and I wouldn't go make new friends. I guess I was always afraid something would happen to them too and they would leave me like my mom is. I wouldn't be able to take any more of it.

My aunt, Katie, and my uncle, Josh, have twins, a boy and a girl a year older than me. The boy's name is Jasper and he is very sensitive. Rosalie loves everything about herself. I don't blame her because she is drop dead gorgeous. Jasper and Rose both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Jasper's hair stops at his chin and covers part of his right eye. He even got layers all throughout it. Rosalie's hair stops at her mid back and is slightly curly at the ends. I am completely opposite from her. I am extremely plain. I have pale skin since my mom is part albino. My hair is a pitiful brown mess and my eyes are large and chocolate brown. Can you say boring? It doesn't make my life less difficult.

The doctor holding my mom's results interrupted my thoughts. Her doctor, Cheryl, is really kind and I am around the hospital so often that she is the closest thing that I have to a friend that isn't family.

"Bella, darling I have the results" Cheryl started slowly.

I let out a sigh and replied, "Go ahead" I could feel the tears threatening to spill over from the thought of what might happen now.

"We have come to the conclusion that your mother doesn't have much time left with us."

I started sobbing uncontrollably and Cheryl just held me while trying to calm me down. I was expecting this to be the answer but hearing someone actually confirm my theory made it worse.

"Renee knows the news already and asked us to call your aunt and uncle. They will be here in a few hours. She also asked us to send you into her room when you are ready." Cheryl informed me.

I managed to hold myself together for a few more moments to mumble my thanks and walk to my mom's room.

"Mom?" I asked eagerly as I walked through the door.

My mom turned her head to me and gave me a small smile. "Bella."

I couldn't help myself from continuing to cry. I just sat on the stool by my mother's bed and held her hand while I thought about all of the years we spent together. I imagined all of our past vacations on the beaches. I couldn't believe that they were all over. My life could never be the same.

**Please review! I want to know what I can change or if I should post more. Sorry if you didn't like it. All of my chapters will be shorter in this story. On other stories some are like 6 pages. This is about 1-2 pages each Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I am updating again today but I only have 6 chapters written so far so I will have to slow down. I just want to give more information to everyone. I still haven't really gotten much stuff done in these chapters but I will soon.**

**Chapter 2: **

It had been at least two hours that I was sitting by my mother's bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I managed to say.

It was Cheryl and behind her was the family I would be living with until I reached the legal adult age, maybe even longer. My mom's sister had tears all over her face and my uncle was holding her hand tightly. My cousins just stood at the door with a sad expression plastered across their faces. I stood up and gave them each a hug. I greeted my aunt last and we held onto each other sobbing for a couple of minutes before she walked over to where I was last sitting and took my mother's hand the same way I did. She talked to her for a little bit while we just stood and watched.

Time seemed to be going by pretty fast because before we knew it the doctor told us they had to run more tests. It must have been nearly 6 o'clock already. Visiting hours were almost up. I didn't want to leave my mom at all though. Cheryl usually let me stay longer but in my mom's condition she needed as must rest as she could get. The thought of me leaving her and not seeing her breathing tomorrow morning when I returned ran through my head and I started crying harder. Jasper could tell how I was feeling. He came over to me and gave me a huge hug, which is unlike him. He isn't usually the one to help me through things like this but then again he and my mom got along great so this must be tearing him apart too.

I calmed down within a couple of minutes. I walked back over to my mom to tell her goodbye.

"Mom, I love you so much. Hang in there and I will be back here first thing in the morning. Get all the rest you can and I will see you tomorrow." I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as I left the room. Rosalie gave me another reassuring hug. Uncle Josh was talking to Aunt Katie so I didn't have to worry about scaring her with my uncontrollable emotions.

I turned to Jasper and forced a smile on my face. "Thanks for helping me in there."

"Anytime Bella. This is hard on all of us." Jasper replied.

We left the hospital and all got in my uncles car. I walk to and from the hospital everyday so I knew exactly how to get back to my house. I told my uncle Josh the directions and stared out the window the rest of the way back to the two bedroom apartment that still held all of my mom's belongings. It felt like she was already gone because of her not being present recently.

The car pulled up the driveway and I took my key out. I went to the door and unlocked it. I ran to my bedroom and locked the door behind me not bothering to say goodnight to anyone. Whenever I return from the hospital I grab something to eat quickly and then I lock myself in my room. Tonight I didn't have an appetite so I went straight to bed.

**So that is the second Chapter. I hope some of you realized that I used some foreshadowing. I hope you are starting to like my story more. I promise it will get more interesting. I don't completely know what is going to happen after the first 7 chapters but I will figure it out soon. I have ideas and I will add ideas from reviewers too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight so none of the characters are mine.**

Chapter 3:

I woke up to the phone ringing. I turned my body over on the bed to face the clock. It was three in the morning. The phone suddenly stopped ringing and I could hear my aunt answer it downstairs. I got out of bed and unlocked my door. I walked to the top of the stairs to listen and I could hear her crying. All I could think about was; _why would she be crying._ That's when I remembered my terrible thought in the hospital.

I started crying more and then yelled, "NO!"

I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I fell to the floor. Through my broken sobs and gasping for air I could hear the front door close and the car driving off. _No it can't be. She can't leave me already. Why must I be tortured more?_ That was the last thing I remembered because I cried myself back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to someone pounding on the door. I could hear them crying too when I realized it was Rose. I got up and looked at my nightstand. The clock read 11 o'clock. I forgot to set my alarm and these last few weeks I haven't gotten much sleep. I turned and unlocked the door. Rose saw me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started sobbing. I was confused for a moment until I remembered what caused me to fall asleep on the floor and I started crying again.

"Bella I am so sorry!"

I could barely understand Rose but I knew what she meant. My life has to be officially over now that I lost everyone. My parents are both gone. I will never get to have another family picture. There will be no more family parties either. My family has been taken from me. They are gone.

I quickly got dressed and skipped breakfast. I still didn't have my appetite back. My aunt wasn't home yet but luckily we had my mom's car. My uncle drove it to the hospital and we all rushed out of it when we pulled into a parking spot. I ran to the doors and ran to my mom's room. I looked through the window and I could see her lifeless body lying there looking peaceful. Then I realized that this is what we wanted. We didn't want her to have to suffer anymore. She could move on and be with my dad again. One day I would be able to join them. It may not be anytime soon but it would come around one day. That is the whole point of death.

**Sorry this took so long! I had this chapter already typed but didn't post it. This is still kind of the intro to the story so there isn't much dialogue but there will be more later on. I don't really know what events should happen in this story yet so I will be happy to hear your ideas. I know these are extremely short but it's the best I can do for now. I promise I will try to post more soon. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight so none of the characters are mine.**

**Chapter 4:**

I stayed outside my mom's room for who knows how long. I was thinking about what my life will be like now that she is no longer with me. I turned around to see my family behind me. They were all crying as well so I needed to calm them down.

"Hey you guys I think we have arrangements to make now." They nodded in agreement and we walked over to the waiting room.

As we all took our seats I could see my aunt wiping away the last of her tears.

"Ok so Bella everything is up to you." Aunt Katie said.

I was still trying not to cry so I took a deep breath and continued. "I want the funeral to be as soon as possible so I can attempt to move on with my life." My aunt nodded in understanding and we decided on the rest of the details.

She would be buried in Salt Lake City so I could visit her grave. It would take place next Saturday at 10 o'clock AM until about noon. My mom's parents were never around so we don't know where they live. Both my mom and aunt weren't exactly what they thought of as great kids. Since I never made friends, I didn't have to worry about inviting anyone myself, and my mom was too ill to meet new people. The total amount of people to invite was about twenty. Mainly my close family members like my cousins. Others were my aunt's friends that met my mom on some of our yearly visits.

Once we finished with all of the details my aunt started talking to the doctor again while the rest of us continued waiting. A little bit later it was time for me to say my final goodbye until the funeral. This time I didn't cry though. I knew that I wouldn't be able to let my mom go if I remembered too much. When we were finished we left the hospital and went back to my house. I grabbed an apple not realizing how hungry I really was but not caring just as much and headed up to my room.

I woke up to the sun shining through my window and got out of bed. It sounded like everyone else was still asleep downstairs. The clock read 6 o'clock. I have no clue when the rest of my family actually went to sleep. They were doing so much for me and I repay them by locking myself in my room. I decided I was going to make breakfast this morning no matter how bad I felt about my mother's death.

I cooked scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage and set the kitchen table for five. When I was finished with everything it was about 8 o'clock when Rosalie came into the kitchen looking like a mess. Somehow no matter what she still looked great.

"Good morning, Rosalie. I made breakfast for everyone so could you help me wake them up?" I gave Rose a grin and she looked a bit shocked from it.

"Uh Sure." She turned back around and headed over to where Jasper and her parents were.

Within five minutes they were all up and seated at the table. We ate in silence and nobody seemed to mind. Once we were finished, I took the dishes back into the kitchen and dropped them in the sink. Jasper came in next followed by Rosalie.

"Bella, do you need any help?" They asked me.

"No thank you I got it." I replied but they just stood there and kept staring at me.

I was starting to get annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing." They both mumbled and left the room.

Luckily school ended about two weeks ago so I was no longer under the stress of completing my homework on time. I spent the rest of the day upstairs in my room reading. I really wasn't even paying attention to the words in the book because at random moments my mind would drift off to something else. Eventually I fell asleep with the book still in my hands.

**That's chapter 4 finally! I'm sorry I have been really slow at updating these chapters. I hope you liked it and I will try my best to make them longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5:

Today is Saturday. This is the day I have been dreading most. It is the day of my mom's funeral. We had arrived at my aunt and uncles house on Wednesday after packing all of my belongings and precious memories. It was warm here for once. All of my visits were during winter but now it's summer. I actually enjoyed the weather today. At least it was peaceful and not gloomy.

"Bella, honey it's time to get up!" My aunt called from downstairs.

"Okay I'll be down in a few." I tried to act cheerful but who could when their mother was getting buried in a few hours.

I saw this house during each of my frequent visits but I never had my own room in it. I chose the one on the western wing on the second floor straight across form Rosalie's. Jasper's room is in the basement along with the home theater and private kitchen. He likes to make his own videos and enjoys the privacy. My uncle Josh has an office down there too. There are probably a total of about eight bedrooms and six bathrooms in this house. The house next door was just sold to a fairly large family and they would be moving in within a month. They lived in Chicago all their lives and decided it was time for a change. Rosalie and Jasper haven't met them yet but my aunt Katie and uncle Josh met the parents. I didn't really feel like meeting new people just yet but here in a different state I could start over.

I quickly got dressed in my baby blue dress that reaches my knees and has short sleeves. I accessorized with matching baby blue high heels and let my hair stay at my shoulders for the day. I am the kind of person that doesn't understand the wearing black to funerals thing. I think that if you are sad about your loss, wearing black won't make it better and seeing a sea of it everywhere will just make you even more depressed. Those are just my opinions though.

As soon as I finished getting ready it was 9:30. Time for us to go. I walked downstairs and saw everyone wearing colors other than black as well. I was glad I wasn't the only one with these opinions. I knew my mom wouldn't want us to wear black either.

"Let's get this over with." I said and headed for the door. Everyone else followed and we took our seats in the small blue Lexus.

"Bella, this shouldn't last very long and you don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to." My aunt informed me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked out the window at the trees rushing past us. The rest of the ride was silent and once we reached the cemetery I knew this was it.

The funeral passed by quickly and I was glad to get away from all of the people crying and telling me how sorry they were. I couldn't wait to just get back to my new home. I would be starting my sophomore year in a couple of weeks. I was kind of excited about this since I knew I would be able to make friends for once. I was going to change completely. I don't want to get close to anyone but I have a feeling it will work out fine.

I said my final goodbyes to my mother and the guests and went back to the car. When we got back to the house I went back to my new room. I cried so much over the last few days that I couldn't anymore and I was happy about it. It is over now she has moved on and so will I.

**OMC! Its been 2 months since I last updated. I am so sorry. I got unlimited texting and I became more social so I haven't had the time. Again they are so short but I'm starting 2 go on fanfiction more so I should have more updates than 1 every 2 months hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it

Chapter 6:

The funeral was weeks ago and I'm now open to my family. Rose and I went shopping for my school supplies so we could get it over with. School wouldn't be starting for at least another month but I wanted to be prepared. Even though Jasper and Rose are fifteen and I am fourteen we all get along great. Jasper likes to videotape Rose and I doing random things and make them into home videos. I actually don't mind it. Like I said I was going to change my usual self.

My aunt volunteered the whole household to help the new family next door move in. I was already dressed and waiting for the moving van to show up so we could get everything done within a few hours. I was told that there are three kids. There is Alice and Edward, who are my age, and Emmett, who is Japser's and Rosalie's age. They were all adopted. Their parents are Carlisle and Esme, who are in their mid thirties like my aunt and uncle. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were all adopted at a young age. I am surprisingly looking forward to meeting them.

"Bella, Rose, Jasper come here please!" My aunt called to us from downstairs.

"Ok I'll be right there!" I started walking downstairs and I saw Rose and Jasper already in the living room. "So what's up?" I looked at my cousins.

My aunt then walked back into the room and said, "We need you outside. The moving van is here."

"Ok" We said in unison.

Rose, Jasper and I went out to the porch and I could see a group of moving men already starting to move furniture. I didn't see any kids but I did see a handsome blonde and a beautiful caramel-color haired woman. I thought they looked too young to have three teenagers until I remembered that they were the adoptive parents. That's when I saw a pixie like girl several inches shorter than me run out of the front door and following her was a gorgeous boy probably my age with reddish-brown hair. I was frozen where I was standing.

"Bella. Bella? Bella!!" Rose yelled.

"What? Sorry." I mumbled.

"You were staring at the boy weren't you?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked irritated.

She still had the same smile left on her face when she walked away saying, "Whatever. Say what you want but I know you were."

Rosalie can be so annoying sometimes. Maybe I was staring at him. I don't really know. I will admit that he was really cute. I decided to think about that later though because right now I have to help unpack.

As soon as we were done it was pretty late so I headed inside and got ready for bed. After all our hard work getting all of the furniture in that huge house I was so tired. I was kind of sad because none of the new kids talked to me. I'm kind of used to it though because I'm just the boring girl that everyone overlooks. Sometimes I wish I was more but I don't think that's possible. Maybe that really will change soon.

**Once again I took a while to update and I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting. I hope you liked the chapter. My school year is almost over so over summer I will update more often cuz I won't have much more 2 do. Please review whether you liked the story or not :)****. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

3 Weeks Later:

The last few weeks of summer vacation went by so slow. I got a few babysitting jobs to earn money and it was actually pretty easy because I've always been responsible. Babysitting little kids is a lot of hard work and a lot different from taking care of one of your parents. Now that it's all over I have to go back to school, which I have been dreading. This is my second year of high school and I don't know how I will be able to make new friends. I'm probably going to be the weird new girl with no parents. I guess I will figure that out today.

My aunt dropped Rose, Jasper and me off at school and went off to work. This school was so different from my old one because you get your schedule on the first day instead of a week before school actually starts. My cousins and I were walking to the office when we spotted our neighbors. Rosalie and Jasper had gone to their house a couple of times after they moved in but I stayed home because I didn't think they would be interested in talking to me. I remember one day last week I was being really stubborn and Rose hated it when I was in the house all day so she tried to drag me out the door and I mean literally drag me.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching __Americas Got Talent__ when I heard Rose say she was heading over to the Cullen's house. I heard her walking down the stairs and I pretended not to notice her until she turned off the TV, grabbed my arm and started pulling me off the couch. Of course being my clumsy self, as soon as I stood up I lost control of my feet and fell. Rose wouldn't wait until I got up. Instead, she just continued dragging me._

"_Rose, what the heck are you doing?!" I screamed._

"_You're coming to the Cullen's house with me whether you like it or not and that's final!" She yelled back at me._

"_You can't make me do that you know. I have the right to stay here. It's not like anyone there wants me over anyways." I had mumbled the last part and she looked at me and smiled. I was kind of scared at this point._

"_That's not what I heard. You know Edward said he really wants to meet you. He's been a couch potato too lately and he wants to get out more," she said. _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I just said, "You're just making that up. No boy would want to hang out with me. What's there to like?"_

_I started crying after this. Rose noticed and hugged me tightly._

_Rosalie whispered, "Bella seriously how could you think that? You are so pretty and you don't even know it."_

_I was speechless. Rosalie thought __**I**__ was pretty? She's the one that was gorgeous. Compared to her I was like a hobo _(I had to put that in there for a friend)_. I didn't believe a word she was saying so I just stood up and ran to my room. I locked the door behind me and relaxed on my bed until I fell asleep._

_End Of Flashback_

Ever since that day it got me wondering whether or not the Cullen's really wanted to be my friend. The main one I was thinking about was Edward. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of him and his bright green eyes. I had only seen him once and yet he already has me mesmerized. It's so sad what the thought of a boy can do to a 14, almost 15 year old girl.

That reminded me that my birthday is in about 2 weeks.

Note to self: Don't tell ANYONE!

I hate it when I get spoiled. I'm more of a giver than a receiver. I'm pretty sure that if someone were to find out they would try to throw me a huge party or something. If what I heard from Jasper were true, Alice Cullen would probably go crazy even if she doesn't know me. Ok, now I'm really scared.

_Bella it will be ok. Just calm down. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut and no one will know, _I thought to myself.

The next thing I knew someone was tapping me on the shoulder and I jumped. I turned around and couldn't believe who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I looked up and saw those bright green eyes I couldn't stop thinking about. I couldn't do or say anything except smile.

"You're Bella right?" The gorgeous boy asked.

All I could do was nod. What is wrong with me? I barely know the guy.

"Cool. Well I'm Edward your neighbor. It's nice to finally meet you." Edward smiled this cute crooked grin that took my breath away.

I mumbled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"You know your cousins already went into the office. You've been standing here for a while now." He said still smiling.

I blushed and answered, "Oh oops. I was thinking of something and I guess I just spaced out for a little bit. Well I guess I should go get my schedule now."

"I need mine too. Do you mind if I come with you?" He asked.

"Not at all" I replied.

We walked up to the office doors and he held the door open for me. Could he get any better? He is a gentleman and gorgeous. He's like a knight in shining armor or something.

The lady at the desk was really plastic. You know, the kind that always smiles like they like their job but are really just pretending and are totally fake. Anyways, I was the first to get my schedule and then Edward got his. We compared our classes and we discovered that we have most of them together. The only class we don't have together is gym. Thank goodness! Edward's on the basketball team so he has basketball at that time instead of after school. We might see each other every once in a while during that class but it probably won't be too often because the basketball team practices somewhere else at the school. I don't really know much but that's what Edward told me. A couple minutes after Edward and I figured out where our classes are the bell rang so we headed off to our first class.

Our first four classes went by pretty fast. When the lunch bell rang Edward and I walked to the cafeteria and bought our lunches. After that we found a place to sit. I realized that I didn't see Rose or Jasper all day. I haven't even seen Edward's siblings. I guess I was too excited about having Edward with me all the time and getting to know him better. I never thought he would talk to me but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey Bella? Why didn't you come to my house when Rosalie and Jasper did?" Edward asked looking a bit sad.

I felt really stupid at this point and answered, "Umm….well…uhh I didn't think you would want me over."

"Why wouldn't I? You're really fun to be around." I had to smile at that. I never thought anyone would think I was fun.

"Well I just didn't know if I would be able to make new friends. I never really had any where I used to live." I didn't know what else to say after that.

"You'll have tons of friends now. Just wait until you meet Alice. She'll love you. Just some advice is to wait a little while before you go shopping with her. She goes crazy." Edward laughed and I joined in.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that though because I hate shopping."

Edward smiled again and said, "We'll just see about that. Alice has her own way of getting what she wants."

The way he said it was starting to worry me. He saw the expression on my face and wouldn't stop laughing. A couple minutes later Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice walked up to our table and they were all smiling.

Rosalie sat next to me and whispered, "I knew you liked him." I looked at her like she was crazy and she started laughing too.

Once we calmed down I was introduced to Alice and Emmett. Jasper wasn't lying when he said Alice acted like she was high on caffeine. She had so much energy it was insane. For being a junior Emmett was huge. I found out he's on the football team, which I guess fits him well. I wouldn't want to be tackled by him even though he seems like a real softy. I couldn't believe I didn't meet them sooner. They were absolutely fantastic.

We all asked questions about each other until the end of lunch. Once the bell rang we threw away the rest of our lunches and Edward and I walked to our next class.

The last two classes of the day passed by quickly. I walked out of gym and standing against the wall was Edward.

"Hey, how was the only class we don't have together?" He asked.

"Boring like always." I replied.

Edward smiled and questioned, "Was it boring because I wasn't there or because you don't like it?"

"Both," I said and blushed as I just realized what I said.

All he said after that was, "Good."

Edward and I walked over to the parking lot and were silent as we waited for everyone else to meet us there. We all decided to walk home because it only takes about 30 minutes, which isn't too bad and we don't want our parents to have to miss any work.

Ten minutes later, Alice and Rosalie walked over followed by Jasper and Emmett who were talking about football.

"Is everyone ready to go? I want to get home and make some brownies." Emmett said.

"Yeah and why brownies?" Rosalie questioned.

Emmett looked astonished, "Because they are the best treats in the world! Everyone knows that." I couldn't stop laughing after that. Emmett's reaction was hysterical.

Edward decided to join in the conversation as we started walking. "Actually I think M&M cookies are better."

"Me too." I agreed.

Emmett started pouting after this and said, "Whatever there's still chocolate in them."

"I thought girls were the ones that were obsessed over chocolate not boys." Alice giggled.

"You would know." Jasper added.

Alice tried to pretend she was offended but it didn't work because she started laughing uncontrollably right away and the rest of us joined in.

On the whole walk home we were telling jokes and talking about random things. It was the most fun I've had in a while. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I had the feeling I was going to have an incredible year.

**I didn't know how to end the chapter so I just ended it like this. I hope you liked it and please review. I'm going to be writing more but I want to know what you think of it now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long!! I really don't know what events are going to take place in this story yet and I have had a lot on my mind lately. First, one of my best friends told me he is moving to Utah and I live in Cali. He moved like 2 weeks ago but it's still kinda hard for me to adjust to not being able to see him again. I don't think he really wanted to see me though which kind of sucks. He liked some of my best friends but not me and I really liked him so maybe some of you know how I feel. He was kinda a player which was funny. The worst part is he only lived here for like 5 months and he already moved. Another thing is I just registered for high school so that's exciting and really scary lol. Well anyways I'm trying my best to work on this story but it's not on the top of my to do list so bear with me. I couldn't think of anything to write about so this is like a little event chapter. Nothing big. So I hope you like it and once again I'm really sorry for taking so long.**

Edward invited me over to his house to work on our math homework. Yes we actually got homework on our first day. Mr. Wright wants to know how much we remembered over summer.

I just finished eating dinner so I took out a book to read while I waited for Edward to call me. He thought it would be better if he gave me the ok before I showed up.

30 minutes had passed when I finally heard the phone ring. I got up to answer it but someone beat me to it. It was Rose.

"Hey Bella your boyfriend is on the phone!" She yelled from upstairs. "He says you can head on over now."

"Ok thanks and he's not my boyfriend!" I replied yelling the last bit of information a little louder than necessary.

"Whatever just go. You don't want to keep him waiting!"

I gathered everything I needed and walked next door to the Cullen's house. When I got to the door I didn't even have to knock because Edward opened it immediately. Great he must have seen me trip on my way up the stairs.

"Hey," Edward greeted me. "Thanks for coming over. Ready to hit the books?"

"Uh not really but it's not like I have a choice," I replied.

He laughed and said, "Yeah. Ok so let's get started." He led me into the living room and we made ourselves comfortable.

After about an hour of helping each other with everything we needed to complete it was 7 o'clock and I didn't have to be home until 8 so Edward and I went upstairs to go hunt down Alice and Emmett. We asked if they wanted to hang out with us but they kindly declined. Edward and I were left to find something to do on our own. Of course being a guy, Edward wanted to play video games. I don't really know how so I told him I would watch. He chose Guitar Hero III and I sat back and watched him hit every note on hard. I was laughing a lot because of the expression on his face. He looked so serious and he barely blinked. I silently prayed that he was too caught up in his game to see me out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually Edward forced me to try the game. I was on easy and I failed miserably. After attempting Slow Ride 10 times I finally gave up. I'll just say video games aren't my thing. I looked at the clock and it read 8:10.

"Crap I'm late. I gotta go."

Edward looked out the window and said, "It's dark I'll walk you home."

A minute later I was at my door and was about to open it when I remembered to thank Edward.

"Thanks for walking me Edward."

"No problem. Have a good night. Sweet dreams." With that he turned around and walked away before I could reply.

I mumbled to myself, "Sweet dreams" and walked inside.

**I'll try to update again soon but I'm not making any promises. I'm willing to use any ideas that anyone may have so if you would like to request one just review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
